Princesses of Heart
This concept has been developed from the Princesses of Heart in the Kingdom Hearts game, we all probably know this already. But this examines a different perspective. What if Light and Dark are forces of equal neutrality, and each have Princesses that are their representatives and voice. These women have hearts of each element in it's entire purity. As hard as that sounds for the Dark it is plausible. It is not the Dark that is evil, the Light has the same potential. It is the minds of the people that come in contact with each element that shape its idenity. And so the elements attempt to keep the balance through the generations with the Princesses. Hearts of Light The Light The Light is one of the two ends of the scale in the universe. It is an element of the pure light, and it is a neutral force in the world. It has no opinions, bias or worldviews that sway it in a direction of right or wrong. It is the exact opposite of Dark and together the two make a whole and keep each other in balance. Without one or the other there would be no balance. Both forces fight to keep the balance, even if it means devouring a certain amount of the other. Their only concern is each other, not the people that get in the way. It is only the views, opinions and minds of humanity that distort the images of Light and Dark. The Hearts Hearts of Light are hearts that are strictly made of the pure element. The young women who's hearts are formed in the Light during pregnancy will continue to have the presence of Light with them through out their lives. For some it will be a voice in their mind that guides them, and helps them choose courses of action that benifit it. They are Vessels by birth, not by choice. This may seem unfair to the girl for a period of time but in time they accept the role they must play. Princesses of Light are voices and advocates for the force of Light. Not everyone can hear its voice and so it is their role to do just that. They are to help keep the balance and give a good image of the Light. Known Princesses *Kairi *Alice *Belle *Jasmine *Aurora *Cinderella *Snow White Hearts of Dark The Dark The Dark is one of the two ends of the scale in the universe. It is an element of the pure dark, and it is a neutral force in the world. It has no opinions, bias' or worldviews that sway it in a direction of right or wrong. It is the exact opposite of Light and together the two make a whole and keep each other in balance. Without one or the other their would be no balance. Both forces fight to keep the balance even if it means devouring a certain amount of the other. Their only concern is each other, not the people that get in the way. It is only the views, opinions and minds of humanity that distort the images of Light and Dark. The Hearts Hearts of Dark are hearts that are strictly made of the pure element. The young women whose hearts are formed in the Dark during pregnancy will continue to have the presence of Dark with them throughout their lives. For some, it will be a voice in their mind that guides them, and helps them choose courses of action that benefit it. They are Vessels by birth, not by choice. This may seem unfair to the girl for a period of time, but in time they accept the role they must play. Princesses of Dark are voices and advocates for the force of Light. Not everyone can hear its voice and so it is their role to do just that. They are to help keep the balance and give a good image of the Dark. Known Princesses *Rae *Gwen *Bree *Ari *? *Retria *? Similar Properties Each set of girls feel the same pressures from their respective elements. But it is an accepted fact that the Princesses of Dark have had rougher and much more difficult life experiences than the Princesses of Light. It is in the fact that the element of Dark is frowned upon, hated and feared by a good majority of the universe. The girls in general share the understanding and sympathy for being Princesses of Heart, but they can't truly empathize with anyone but their element. Category:Princesses of Heart Category:Princess of Dark